f1fandomcom-20200222-history
Watkins Glen International
Watkins Glen International |location=Watkins Glen, New York, United States |length=5.435km (3.377mi) |turns=11 |record=1:33.291 (Bruno Giacomelli, , 1980) |firstgp= 1961 United States Grand Prix |lastgp= 1980 United States Grand Prix }} Watkins Glen International is a motor racing venue found in New York State, USA, near the town of Watkins Glen.Hamilton, Maurice, Grand Prix Circuits, (Glasgow: HarperCollins, 2015), pp.92-5 Commonly nicknamed "the Glen" (but actually called "Watkins" by locals), Watkins Glen hosted the FIA Formula One World Championship for twenty seasons, from 1961 until 1980. The Glen would also be the last purpose built race circuit to host the United States Grand Prix until the completion of the Circuit of the Americas in Austin, Texas. Racing in Watkins Glen originated on a 6.6-mile public road circuit in the local area in 1948, before an accident killed a child and injured several others in 1952. For the next three years, the race used a 4.4 mile track completely outside of town, before a purpose built closed course was completed in 1956.'Watkins Glen International', wikipedia.org, (WikiMedia, 24/12/2015), https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Watkins_Glen_International, (Accessed 06/01/2016) The new circuit was chosen to host the US Grand Prix in 1961, after two financial failures at Sebring and Riverside in the previous two seasons, but its proximity to the densely populated eastern seaboard areas of the US and Canada meant that the 1961 edition of the race was a success. The circuit became a firm favorite and the permanent home of the US Grand Prix for the next 20 years, often hosting the season finale. But the track ran into financial problems, and after the organizers defaulted on prize money for the 1980 race, Watkins Glen was removed from the calendar, never to return. The popularity of the Glen saw the organisers handed several awards for the best organised Grand Prix, but early developments were not replaced, and by 1980 the venue looked dated. That year proved to be the final time that the Glen would host the US Grand Prix, and the track filed for bankruptcy the following year. It sat unused for a couple of years, but would return as a popular venue for NASCAR and United SportsCar Championship, while also being rejuvenated with state funding. Circuit History Circuit Layouts Original Public Road Course The original course was laid out on public roads, with the start/finish and pits on the main street of the town. The course then turned right and went uphill into the rural area west of town. The track was reminiscent of the early days of racing, with more than 30 corners in its 6.6 miles, and portions of the track ran on asphalt, concrete, oiled gravel and even simple dirt, with a narrow stone bridge crossing at the far point of the track and a level railroad crossing on the back straight. After the accident that killed a small boy in 1952, it became obvious that racing down the town's main street was too dangerous, so a new track was laid out in 1953, entirely outside of town. Second Public Road Course The second course was a less demanding and interesting 4.4 mile circuit, to the southwest of the original track. Of the nine corners, five were 90° right handers, with long straight stretches in between. But this was never anything but a temporary home, while the permanent track was built, within the route of this public road course. It did have the advantage of not running down the main street of the town, and having the entire route paved. Plus it was seen as a dry run, to acclimate the neighbors to the sounds of cars that would emanate from the permanent course, under construction within these roads. First Permanent Course The first permanent course was a quick, 2.3 mile layout patterned after the original 6.6 mile road course. A short straight at the lowest part of the track was used for start/finish and the pits, which meant that the pits were among the smallest and most primitive in racing. The track went into an uphill and difficult right-left-right sequence, leading onto the Front Straight, running half a mile over the crest of a low hill. It then dipped into a slightly banked 160° sweeper (called "The Loop"), leading onto the Back Straight, even longer than the front, but with a slight left kink about along. Then there was a right sweeper, called "Fast Bend", followed another left hand kink, then a sharp right called "The 90". After The 90, you are back on the short start/finish straight. By 1970, the last year before the upgrade, lap times were getting very close to a minute, and traffic was an issue through most of the race. Due to the straight line speeds generated by Formula Libre cars, a tight right-left-right chicane was constructed within The Loop. Known as "The Kink", it was an acknowledgement that the track was too fast for high horsepower cars. When Formula One used a 1.5 liter engine formula, The Kink was not a concern. But when 3 liter engines can into use, there were those who felt use of The Kink would be necessary. But the track management decided to allow the old circuit to be used on a year-by-year basis, and before the 1970-71 reconstruction project, it never seemed to be a serious issue. Grand Prix Course Grand Prix Course (with Esses Chicane) Following the deaths of Formula One drivers François Cevert in and Helmuth Koinigg in , a chicane was added to the area where Cevert was killed, better known as the Esses. This chicane would slow the cars while traveling through this dangerous area in the track. After Formula One removed the track from the calendar, this chicane was removed. Current status: Used as a seven-turn road course for NASCAR. Formula One History References Images: * References: Category:Circuits Category:United States Grand Prix Category:Circuits in the United States Category:Circuits that Débuted in 1961